Always Sidestory: Voldemort's Fall
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: A side-story to Always: How Voldemort died in Harry's Sixth Year - AU. Written by Sevvie! I do not own HP - borrowing the characters.


Voldemort's Fall;

"Today my loyal followers, we witness the death of Harry Potter." Voldemort bellowed to the small circle of Death Eaters whom stood behind him, behind their master. He turned on his heel, a demented smirk on his face as he came in view of Harry Potter, standing alone. Voldemort had casted an Egyptian barrier spell which keeps anyone out of the barrier for as long as Voldemort stands alive, or until he hisses in parseltongue the counter-spell. In Voldemort's group – inside the barrier – stood Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Nixon Mulciber, Leonardo Avery, Thomas Nott, and finally Severus Snape – all of their masks had been removed the moment the barrier went up, and ever since the mask had fallen to the ground in front of Severus' feet, Harry was glaring at him, anger burning in his emerald eyes.

"Any last words, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked as he began to cross the court-yard, stopping in mid-step and turning his head to let his crimson eyes fall on Severus. "Is it really such a surprise to see him standing on my side?" He asked, turning back to Harry, a smile on his face.

Harry turned his glare towards Voldemort. "No, it isn't. He's a traitor." Harry spat.

"Depends on what side you're on." Voldemort smirked.

Harry smirked back. "Suppose so."

The next few minutes were silent as Harry and Voldemort glared at each other, both idly turning their wands in their hands. "You still seem so confident. It'll be a miraculous feeling to break that confidence – to watch the life drain from those eyes just as I did the night I killed your Mother." He said, spreading his arms. "And with your death, we will take over Hogwarts. Your death will be legendary, Mr. Potter."

"Sad that you need henchmen to kill a sixteen year old boy." Harry stated.

Voldemort's eyes glistened in anger. "They only stand here as the original Knights of Walpurgis couldn't, and so their children do – and Lucius and Severus stand beside me as my left and right hand. They will not be fighting today, only you and I."

"Evenly matched if I do say so myself, you being mortal and all."

"I am not mortal though, I do give you credit for destroying my Horcruxes, however I have one more… Sssahhhsii, Nagini." Voldemort hissed the snake in question slithering past the Knights and up to her master's feet.

Harry's lips twisted into a smirk. "For now."

Voldemort laughed, shaking his head from side to side. "And what does tha—" He began before a strange noise emitted from Nagini, the snake began convulsing before curling up and spitting out a black substance, and then all movement stopped. "Nagini…?" He asked, the snake gave no response though, and then a loud shriek was heard as Nagini began to dissolve, Voldemort widened his eyes and hunched over in pain, hissing as he felt the second to the last part of his soul being destroyed.

Voldemort opened his eyes, the crimson flashing into his normal brown. "You… how…" He stopped, widening his eyes. "Severus…" He hissed, turning towards where Severus stood, but just missing him in a swish of black as he reappeared next to Harry.

"Now!" Severus hissed, tossing a few curses and hexes at the supposed 'Knights of Walpurgis'.

Everyone scattered as spells began to come from all angles, though Harry was protected, thanks to Severus' multi-task, giving him the opportunity to take on Voldemort, both casting spells at one another. The spells met in the middle and so began the famous one-on-one battle, all the outsiders watching in silence, even the Death Eaters. Severus stayed close to Harry as he continued to duel the other six, Rodolphus and Nott being his most difficulty opponents, he wondered in the back of his mind why Lucius wasn't trying his best, he knew he was a skilled duelist, who could not match Severus but just.

He tossed an Avada Kadavra, Mulciber falling to the ground lifeless; he couldn't help but smirk, not seeing the stinging hex headed straight towards his chest. He prepared for the pain, taking a deep breath as the white light came towards him, and stopped as a Salvio Hexia spell appeared in front of him. He glanced to his side and saw the shield coming from Lucius' wand. Lucius then crossed the grounds and stood on the opposite side of Harry that Severus was on and began to toss curses and hexes at Avery and Rabastan. Severus smiled, continuing to duel Nott and Rodolphus, staring at Harry every few minutes to see how the boy was doing.

Harry held his wand tightly with both hands, stepping forward to try and gain the advantage. He tossed the spell to the side and shot out another, Voldemort reciprocating his movements. He glanced over to watch as Nott fell to the ground petrified, Rodolphus looking a bit down, on Lucius' side – Avery was stepping back towards the barriers, and Rabastan – much like his brother – standing strong and throwing spells with anger.

Harry stumbled back, widening his eyes as his spell failed and Voldemort's expelliarmus headed straight towards him. Severus quickly jumped behind him, holding him up so he wouldn't fall and raising up a protego spell to protect them from the expelliarmus and the curse that Rodolphus had chosen to send at that moment. "Okay, Potter?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Then get to it." He growled, pushing Harry so he stood on his own, and the battle began once more.

The battle went out for what seemed like days to those participating, to others it was merely two hours, not near the amount of time of the famous Grindelwald/Dumbledore duel, but still as intense – each side except Harry and Voldemort had taken hits and were in an immense amount of pain, though none showed it as they were taught when learning to duel to not let it affect them. Finally Severus tossed a spell to knock Rodolphus off his feet, and could join Lucius on Avery and Rabastan, they took Avery down quickly and both together worked on Rabastan, spamming petrification spells. When he finally became petrified, they turned towards Voldemort, both sending stinging hexes at each of his side, Voldemort – momentarily pushed off Harry's spell to cast a protego from one of the stinging hexes, the other hitting his side, the moment the spell surrounded Voldemort's body and he yelped in pain, Harry held his wand out and casted the killing curse, the green shooting off and engulfing Voldemort, whom let out a screech of pain, a gasp and fell to his knees, turning to ash as the final piece of his soul was killed.

Upon his death, nearly one-hundred Aurors apparated in – as the anti-apparition barriers of Hogwarts had fallen – and began to make arrests – which was easy as the followers of Voldemort, those who bared his mark, at the moment of his soul dying – let out shrieks of pain, falling to their knees and gripping their arms. The moment the Aurors grabbed hold of them, they chose that moment to apparate straight to Azkaban, the guards taking hold and this process continued for several trips from each Auror.

Severus and Lucius let out a calming breath before both falling to their knees in pain, two Aurors showing up and grabbing hold of them. Harry widened his eyes. "Let them go!" He shouted, running over towards the Auror with Severus in his hand.

"This man is a Death Eater!"

"This man helped me kill him!" He shouted, stopping when Albus placed his hand on his shoulder in a calming gesture.

"Do not worry, my boy, we'll get him out by tomorrow."

"He's… no! He's not one of them!" He shouted, staring up at Albus.

Albus nodded his head. "I know, my boy." He muttered, the Auror disappearing with Severus.


End file.
